


Art for 'Tabled'

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drawn for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/pants_no_pants/">Pants/No Pants</a> as a big thank you to Punk for making  March 2007 spectacular.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art for 'Tabled'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tabled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215) by [Punk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk). 



> Drawn for [Pants/No Pants](http://community.livejournal.com/pants_no_pants/) as a big thank you to Punk for making March 2007 spectacular.


End file.
